glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Boogie Shoes
Boogie Shoes Zapatos Para Bailar es una canción presentada en el episodio cantada por Vocal Adrenaline. La versión original pertenece a la banda K.C. and The Sunshine Band. Contexto de la Canción La canción la canta Wade en las Regionales de Vocal Adrenaline. El director del coro (Jesse) no estaba de acuerdo a que la cantara travestido, pero Wade hizo caso omiso y canto de una forma "Única", provocando el disgusto de Jesse quien incluso subió al escenario a regañarle, cosa que el público no tomo atención y disfrutó del show. Finalmente Vocal Adrenaline obtiene el primer puesto en la competencia, clasificando así para las Nacionales. Letra Wade: Hey, Yeah! Yeah, listen. Girl, to be with you is my fav'rite thing uh huh, yeah And I can't wait til I see you again yeah, yeah, uh uh, uh uh Wade con Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on my my my my my Boogie shoes Just to boogie with you, (Wade: Yeah) I want to put on my my my my my Boogie shoes just to boogie with you, (Wade: Uh huh) Wade: I want to do it 'til the sun comes up Chicos de Vocal Adrenaline: I want to do it 'til the sun comes up (Wade: Hey, yeah, yeah) Wade: I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: I want to do it 'til I can’t get enough (Wade: Yeah, uh huh) Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on (Wade: I want to put on) my my my my Wade con''' Vocal Adrenaline:' My boogie shoes '''Vocal Adrenaline:' Just to boogie with you (Wade: With you, with you, with you, yeah!) I want to put on (Wade: I want to put on) my my my my Wade con''' Vocal Adrenaline:' My boogie shoes '''Vocal Adrenaline:' Just to boogie with you (Wade: '''Hey, hey, hey, yeah, yeah!) '''Wade: I'm alright! Wade con' Vocal Adrenaline:' My my my my my boogie shoes (Wade: '''Yeah!) '''Chicas de Vocal Adrenaline: Just to boogie with you Wade: Hey, hey, hey, Hey! my my my my my my my boogie shoes Vocal Adrenaline: I want to put on my my my my my (Wade: Oh!) Boogie shoes (Wade: 'Hey!) Just to boogie with you ('Wade: Oh, yeah!) I want to put on (Wade: I'm good, yeah) my my my my my Boogie shoes (Wade: Come on!) Wade con''' Vocal Adrenaline:' Just to boogie with you, ('Wade:' Hey!) '''Vocal Adrenaline:' I want to put on (Wade: I want to put on!) my my my my my Boogie shoes (Wade: My boogie shoes!) Just to boogie with you (Wade: Oh, yeah!) I want to put on my my my my my (Wade: Yeah, yeah!) boogie shoes just to boogie with you, (Wade: Hey!) Wade Con''' Vocal Adrenaline:''' Yeah! Curiosidades *Éste es el primer número de competencia que se muestra en un episodio diferente al de la competencia de New Directions. *En Funk, Mercedes menciona que cuando los blancos cantan algo funk "terminan como KC and The Sunshine Band". Artie dice que le encanta Boggie Shoes.